


You have brought sin to heaven and doom upon all the world. [[ old version ]]

by the8thevilex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, and i have too many ocs to count, in which the warden is the inquisitor, starts at the conclave
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the8thevilex/pseuds/the8thevilex
Summary: Cassandra hadn't been made aware of the warden's presence at the conclave. It was rather a surprise , as the dwarf had to deliver a tentative plan for calling reversal to sister leliana , and had stumbled upon a sight that would cause a bigger reckoning than anyone could have seen. The warden came the inquisitor and called upon friends and foes alike to help solve the breach.





	You have brought sin to heaven and doom upon all the world. [[ old version ]]

It was weird. Signe Brosca knew she wasn't in the right place the moment she took her bearings. It was green and filled with rocks and boulders and constructs of unimaginable size. She'd heard about this place. Most people called it the fade and it was usually accessible only through dreams and dwarves never dreamt. COuntless times Signe had to encounter the fade, she let Morrigan took her place. To this extent , she trusted morrigan with her life and the fate of those beyond. Though she was there now. On her own and in the flesh. Signe certainly did not feel like she was dreaming.

Just as soon as she got her bearings , a horde of monstrous spiders came rushing at her. Without her maul , Signe had no choice but to run. The fade seemed to bend and warp itself to help her, creating a straight path ahead as she ran and climbed.Her breathing grew harder , and that was when she saw her. The woman was like a ghost, all elegant and lime in color. It reached out to her and Signe went to accept her hand. She only managed hold of one finger when she felt falling.

falling..

falling...

Lastly she came through , back into the real world. Warmth surrounded her and rocks hit her face as Signe connected with the ground.The impact alone blacked her out. 

** 

A few soldiers walked over to the body that fell out of a rift. She caused this. They knew it. Her armor wasn't anything they could identify. So until she woke up , they had no clue who the criminal was. The soldiers carried the body to the infirmary where cassandra and sister leliana were already waiting for them. The healer , a small elf mage named thelriel , was already there and asking the soldiers to place her in a specific room. While both women wanted in during the few days after they had received her , Thelriel had to keep them out.

“It’s too risky.” The small elf spoke , back pressed against the wood of the door separating them from each other. He knew , the elf knew who it was. Hell , he’d met the woman before. Many years ago Thelriel , that was his name, had been struck by a werewolf while out scavenging for herbs. He was hurt badly and bedridden. He watched a dwarf come in , talk to his keeper and leave for the forest. It hurt to talk or else Thelriel would have warned the woman and her compatriots. Then something amazing happened a few days later , he woke up that morning and yawned…. Actually YAWNED! His mouth and limbs did not hurt to move or to breathe. He sat up and stretched and found out later that day what had happened.  The lady and her friends had saved them. Saved him.

Cassandra was a scary woman and Thelriel knew that she was eager for a chance to rip into him.Leliana knew this and kept by her side whenever she tried to. He thanked her , as her title. ‘Sister nightingale’ he spoke one evening after cassandra had gone to sleep. Leliana said nothing, but nodded and Thelriel knew. The next day ,after the worst death glare from cassandra , She had woken up. He didn’t have any time to talk to her before cassandra’s men shackled her and dragged her to the interrogation room. They hardly cared to look at her. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” Cassandra stood in the light , focusing intently on the darkened part of the room where the prisoner was. It was a dwarf, she knew that much but still had no clue who it really was. The dwarf said nothing , to which cassandra presumed she was a thug. Someone sent by the carta to sabotage the peace talks. Perhaps working with the qunari? Many thoughts raced on in her mind and all of them were immediately thrown out the window the moment the dwarf actually came to her senses. 

“I don’t know why I’m here perse but I was sent to deliver something to the conclave and I came late.Too late it seems. “ That voice. Cassandra pulled her into the light and was floored to see the hero of ferelden on her knees in front of her. Just then ,the mark acted up and the warden collapsed on the floor. Leliana did not look surprised and went to help Signe. "Warden?!" Cassandra exclaimed. 


End file.
